gir's journey
by alien-madness
Summary: zim has improtant business to attend to and doesnt want gir in the way so he tells gir to go outside. what is it that gir does without zim?
1. Chapter 1

Gir's Journey

Gir: I love the little monkeys, do you love the monkeys? Cause I

Dddooo.

Zim: Shut up Gir I'm trying to think

Gir: Okie doki master.

Gir leaves the room and watches TV.

Ssssssssssssssscccccccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Zim: Gir what is that god awful noise

Gir: My show

Zim: what are you watching?

Gir: the grey show

(Zim walks in to see Gir watching TV. Static)

Zim: GO OUTSIDE GIR!

Gir: Okie dokie (Gir goes outside)

Gir: a squirrel!

(Gir chases after the squirrel and finds himself lost in the mass of the city. Not long after he gets lost again and finds himself in the road, a truck runs over the squirrel before Gir can reach it)

Gir: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO little squirrel. (red eyes) MUST DESTROY TRUCK! (Gir chases after the truck, next thing you know the truck explodes. Come to find out Gir had a missile in his head)

Gir: HAHAHAHAHA (changes back to stupid Gir) oh look another squirrel

(Gir once again chases the new squirrel and finds himself lost AGAIN)

(Meanwhile at the HOME BASE)

Zim: now Gir come here. Gir? Great now where did he go

We'll get back to Zim in about…………………….never

Well back to Gir.

Gir found himself in the end standing right in front of Zim's arch enemy's door. So for some odd reason unknown to any normal thing Gir decides to knock.

Gaz: get the door you fool

Dib: why do I have to do it?

Gaz: because I told you to idiot

Dib: doesn't mean I………….

Gaz: Yes you do

Dib: and why would that be

Gaz: Because if you don't I will make your life a living hell

Dib: like its isn't already

Gaz: JUST DO IT!

Dib: fine fine (answers the door)

Gir: HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOO

Dib: what do you want, and why are you here? Wait you're not a distraction so that Zim can get into my lab are you?

Gir: what lab

Dib: nothing nothing, what do you want

Gir: I don't know

Dib: ……………….. (Slams the door shut)

(Gir turns around and leaves)

Gir: I want a taco (so Gir goes to taco palace.)

(30 minutes later Girt somehow finds himself back at HOME BASE)

Zim: where in the hell did you go Gir

Gir: I don't know

Please comment, I would like to know what you think of it. I was just really bored and thought " what the hell may as well waste some brain cells today." And guess what………..I did. I wander if you will loose any when you read this.

Sorry it may not be that great this is my first invader zim story.


	2. Chapter 2

How the West Nile Came About

This is the story that came after the story of the journey gir went on. What is about to be read was Zim's diabolical plan that he did not want Gir messing up. But oh well, all of his plans sooner or later are going to screw up somewhere.

There was a boy...and yes a very stupid boy of the name of DIB. No he did not save the world like some lucky stupid people, instead he started one of the many diseases known to man. THE WEST NILE. Now it was a typical normal day for Dib when it all happened... it kindof started like this.

Gaz came stomping into the room, her face contorted with anger, "DDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIBBBBBBBBBBBBB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dib rolled his eyes and looked at his sister, "What the hell do you want Gaz?" Gaz gave Dib the evil glare and pointed to him, "YOU...DRANK...THE...LAST... SOTA!" Dib, who had heard this all befor just sat there and said, "and your point is?" Gaz's eyes now filled with hatred said it all, but that didn't stop her from saying it anyway, "Go get me a sota now!" Dib already knew the answer but he went ahead and engaged in asking the question anyway "or what?" "Trust me you don't want to know what i would do to you." "Ok Ok I'm going alright."

Now Dib did not know what was going to happen for the rest of the day, but by the end of the day all human kind hated him and he was shunned for the rest of the rest of his life THE END!

Just kidding, it wasn't Dib's fault that the world now has the west nile virus. It was actually Gir's and Zim's deal, but why should it matter? They are constantly doing something stupid that the world could do better without. So yes, in order for me to stay alive for the next coupple of days (and thats me saying please don't try to kill me if I decide not to finish a story) I will finish it.

When Dib stepped out of his home he found himself face to face with none other than Zim, his own arch nemisis. And once again there was his robot GIR watching a squirrel. "What do you want Zim I'm busy." "Like I care if filthy human scum like you are busy..." All of a sudden Zim just starts looking around and asks, "Is she anywhere around?" "Who Gaz, no she's inside watching the scary monkey show." Now when Gir heard this he left the squirrel and started jet packing as fast as he could to the house. Zim who knows how stupid Gir is grabbed his leg right when he was about to fly past him. "What are you doing Gir? We are here on offical business!" "Sorry master, oh look a squirrel!" "What do you want Zim?" "Nothing, just go about your human BUSINESS" "And why would I listen to you Zim, how about I just stay right here." Dib did not know this but Gaz had been standing at the door for quite some time and when she heard this all HELL broke loose, "DIB YOUR GOING TO GO GET THAT SOTA NOW!" Thats when Dib started running.

15 minutes later the thing that Zim had been waiting for finally arrived. But as it was arriving Gir decided to chase the squirrel up a tree. Truth be told that the squirrel is still there, but Gir is not. Gir fell out of the tree right onto Zim's package. Next thing you know a misquito is sucking up the juice of whatever was in the container, then it started undergoing a nasty mutation. And when that misquito mated thats when the west nile was born.

So now when you see a misquito you can think of Gir, and say "hey is your parent the mutated misquito that drank from a forign container?" then the next thing you know your laying on the floor dead. so good luck with that. Also when you see a misquito you can blame Dib because if he would have stayed there just 15 minutes longer than zim would not have had that container to begain with.

Thank you for reading, please comment. I would like to know your ideas and opinions on my writings. if you have a subject you want me to write about I will do it. But it has to be a subject that I can include the cast of Invader Zim in. Please tell me if you lost any brain cells.


End file.
